Dare
by DragonRadar
Summary: It's Halloween at the Duel Academy, and Jaden and Syrus are lured back to the abandoned dormitory because Jaden agrees to a dare. What dangers and horrors await the couple there? JadenSyrus, ChazzBastion, AlexisZane


**Author:** Dragon Radar

**Title:** Dare

**Summary:** Some of the students decide to test their courage and visit the abandoned dormitory on Halloween. The couple that stays longest wins. No one expects Syrus and Jaden to last very long, but Jaden has a plan.

**Dare**

"This isn't a very scary way to spend Halloween," Chumley complained. The three Slifer students were hanging out in their dorm room, not doing anything special even though it was such a popular holiday.

"You've got a big bag of candy, Chumley. What are you complaining about?" Syrus teased. He was lounging on the floor, idly watching Jaden re-organize his deck for the millionth time that night. "Besides," Syrus added after a moment, "I'd rather be here than on the mainland."

"Why?" Jaden asked, never up to date with current events.

"Because there was a prison break just a few days ago. Almost everyone on the mainland is on criminal watch. The kids don't even get to go out trick or treating in the neighborhoods!"

"Huh," Chumley grunted, "I guess being safe on the island is better. Didn't some guys say they were going to have a party tonight?" Syrus and Jaden didn't know, so they fell back into silence. Darkness was just falling outside, and it looked like it would be a spooky night.

"I don't know about this card. It doesn't have much of a defense, and I don't know if its attack is worth much either. The flip effect is cool, though."

"No point in adding it if it's too weak to stay on the field," Chumley advised. Syrus didn't have an opinion beyond thinking the card looked cool, even if its stats weren't very impressive. Syrus crawled closer to Jaden and stretched out, resting his head in his boyfriend's lap. They'd been dating for almost a month now. Still examining his cards, Jaden absently began stroking his fingers through Syrus's hair. Chumley glanced at them and made gagging noises.

"If you two are going to be mushy, I'm gonna go eat my candy out in the hallway!"

Jaden flashed him a cheeky smile then went back to his deck, completely ignoring his threat. He flipped through a few more cards in his hand before tossing them all carelessly to the floor.

"This does kind of suck. I bet everyone else is doing cool stuff," he moped. His cell phone rang as if in response to his statement. He checked the number calling.

"It's Chazz. I wonder what he wants?" The group was on friendlier terms with Chazz ever since he'd begun dating Bastion, but they weren't best buds by any stretch of the imagination.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Jaden. I thought you might be interested in a little…wager."

"A wager?" Jaden asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Bring Syrus and meet us at the abandoned dormitory. Whichever couple lasts longest wins the pot."

"And what's the pot?" Jaden asked.

"Everyone's best cards, of course," Chazz replied. "Come on. There's nothing else to do tonight. I've even roped Alexis into bringing Zane. You have to come, otherwise you're a complete coward – and you know I'll tell everyone all about it, too."

"Oh yeah? Syrus and I will be there."

"Perfect. We'll meet you there."

Jaden hung up with a smile on his face. "Well, Syrus, we've got plans. We're meeting Chazz and Bastion, and Alexis and Zane at the abandoned dormitory. Whichever couple lasts longest wins everyone else's best cards. Cool, huh?"

"No way, Jaden! We almost got expelled for that once already," Syrus replied. "Besides, I don't want to risk my best card! You know I get scared easily."

"So what if we get punished again? Personally, I'd love to duel the Paradox Brothers a second time. I don't want another essay, though - that I could do without."

"Jaden, if we got caught again, they wouldn't be so lenient. We'd probably just get kicked out right away."

"Well then, I guess we just can't get caught! I'm not going to waste such a great opportunity to take Chazz's best card. You know I won't chicken out. I won't let you get scared. Come on, we could _so_ win this!"

Clutching his candy bag tightly, Chumley hopped down from his bunk.

"Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna go find the party."

Syrus looked warily at his boyfriend, but eventually gave in to his hopeful look.

"Alright, but we're taking flashlights and a cell phone this time."

"And our decks! Who knows? We might run into another carnival escapee that wants a piece of my game!" Jaden sounded excited. Syrus thought he was crazy for _wanting _to run into a strange man in an abandoned dormitory.

"I'll get the flashlights," he said a bit glumly, trudging off to root them out of the closet.

"Grab the sleeping bags, too. We'll probably end up staying the night." Syrus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Visiting is one thing, but sleeping there? Are you out of your mind! This sounds like the start of a really bad horror movie. Oh, sure, you'll live because you're the plucky, handsome one, but the nerdy guy always dies!"

Jaden smiled hugely. "You think I'm handsome, Syrus?" Syrus blushed heatedly.

"I think you're crazy, that's what I think," he finally replied.

"I may be crazy, but I know you won't let me go alone. Let's get going!"

They made the trek to the abandoned dorm in semi-darkness, unseen by anyone. Although the rumors about the dormitory were plentiful, no one else was brave enough to pay a visit on Halloween. In addition to several students going missing, a girl had been murdered there, too.

After the student's earlier escapades, a school official had boarded the front door and padlocked it.

When they got there, Chazz and Bastion were already waiting. Bastion was leaning against a tree, complaining about the cold.

"It's freezing out here, and it's going to rain. This wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested we spend the night out," Bastion sounded like he was as enthusiastic about the idea as Syrus was.

"Tell me about it. Look, it's not too late for us to just head back," Syrus tried in vain. It was pointless, of course, as Jaden and Chazz had already started the whole "rival" thing and both were talking crap. Bastion and Syrus watched on, shaking their heads. Through a clearing nearby, Alexis and Zane appeared.

"Alexis!" Syrus said surprised.

"Hi Syrus, hey Bastion," she greeted. Zane merely looked off into the woods, not saying anything.

"I didn't think you two would really come. This doesn't sound like your kind of thing, Alexis," Syrus commented.

"Yours either," she replied. Then she sighed a little sadly and her eyes fell on her brother's memorial. "But I'm not really here for the competition. They say you can communicate with the dead on Halloween. I want to try and reach my brother. Zane wouldn't let me come alone. The fact that we're going to get all of your best cards is just a bonus." Zane smirked then, and Alexis leaned into him. At least one couple was in agreement about being there.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Chazz's bickering was getting too loud to ignore.

"Oh yeah? Well I think it's going to go down a little differently. I think Bastion's going to end up carrying you out of here shaking like a leaf and crying for your _mommy_," Jaden taunted..

Bastion just sighed again and cleared his throat.

"It doesn't really matter. The door is boarded up and padlocked. There isn't a way inside," Bastion said, sounding relieved.

"Look, that window's busted. We'll crawl in through there," Jaden said, pointing his flashlight at the improvised entrance. Most of the glass had been knocked out, and only a lone board blocked it. There was plenty of space for them to squeeze through.

"Guys, maybe this is a bad idea," Syrus said weakly.

"Ha! Syrus is already wimping out! I _knew_ he would," Chazz taunted. Syrus flushed red and marched forward, easily hoisting himself through the window.

"I'm not a wimp, Chazz!" he replied hotly. Smiling smugly, Jaden followed.

"You heard him. Still think this is going to be an easy win?" Jaden asked, smirking before following Syrus inside.

"Oh, we'll win alright!" Chazz answered, quickly following. Once they were all inside, they examined the dusty room with their flashlight beams.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Syrus asked, hoping it was right by the window.

"In the basement, of course! It wouldn't be scary otherwise." Chazz began walking confidently in the direction of the stairs.

Zane looked to Alexis, who merely nodded. "One place is as good as any other to try this. Let's go."

Both couples followed Chazz and Bastion. Syrus was clutching his flashlight a little tighter than was absolutely necessary, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He felt like something was shifting behind him in the darkness. He reached out and grabbed Jaden's hand.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder split the sky and they heard rain begin to fall outside.

"Awesome! This really _is_ like a horror movie!" Jaden said.

Syrus was starting to get scared. "That's not a good thing, Jaden," he said softly. Chazz saw his weakening will power and pounced.

"Going to chicken out, Syrus?" he goaded triumphantly, expecting Syrus to crack. At the taunt, however, Syrus just stood up straighter.

'_I'm going to show Jaden that I can be just as brave as he is,'_ he thought silently.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied. Jaden flashed him a smile.

"I'm impressed, Syrus. Come on, let's explore a bit before we go to the basement."

"Then let's check out the girls' dormitory first," Chazz said. "I heard a girl was murdered there."

That made Syrus even _more_ uneasy, but no one else seemed frightened. Why was he the only chicken in the group?

The couples made their way up the decaying stair case, coming eventually to a long corridor with doors on each side. For a moment, lightening illuminated the hallway and showed a shadowy figure standing at the very end. Alexis and Syrus screamed and Syrus jumped forward to clutch the back of Jaden's jacket. Alexis dropped her flashlight. Zane retrieved it, grabbing her hand comfortingly.

Jaden's flashlight remained steady as he turned it towards the end of the hall, now pitch black again.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice not even wavering. Syrus tried to ease his grip, but he was just too scared. It was stupid of him to think he'd ever be as brave as Jaden. He _really_ wanted to leave.

There was only silence and the sound of rain.

"It was probably just the shadow of a tree outside. Come on, let's check out a room," he turned a little, covering Syrus's hand with his own. "Chill out, Syrus. It was nothing." He was smiling at him as if he was amused that Syrus had latched onto him. The bluenette forced himself to let go and put on a brave face.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. Despite Chazz's big words, he had stumbled back a bit, and Jaden heard him gulp. As if irritated with the whole mess, Bastion strode forward and opened a random door.

Inside there was a bed and a dresser, and a vanity mirror that was cracked down the middle. Syrus's beam swept over the face of a broken porcelain doll on the floor and he practically jumped into Jaden's arms.

"I hate dolls," he squeaked. Chazz would have made fun of him, but he had to agree. The broken doll looked pretty sinister. The group walked in further, growing a little bolder because nothing had jumped out at them.

Suddenly, the glass in the window exploded and something came flying into the room. Syrus really did jump into Jaden's arms then, hugging his torso tightly and hiding his face in his shirt. Jaden, brave as usual, turned his light on what had fallen through the window calmly.

"Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexis replied, breathing heavily. "Just peachy," she added sarcastically. Syrus noticed he wasn't the only one that had been startled. Chazz had grabbed onto Bastion's jacket sleeve. He let go when he noticed Jaden's smug stare. Syrus, however, didn't care what the others thought. He kept his arms wrapped around Jaden, feeling safe for the first time since they'd started the stupid dare.

"It was just a tree limb. The wind is really howling out there," Bastion commented.

For the first time during the night, Jaden was distracted from the dare and the dormitory because of having Syrus so close to him. Even if it did make Syrus look scared, he hoped his boyfriend wouldn't let go.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. Nothing will bust through windows down there," Zane said sensibly. It was the first time he'd spoken all night. Nodding, Alexis and Zane left the room first, then Jaden and Syrus, and lastly Bastion and Chazz. As Chazz passed the cracked mirror, he cursed in surprise and went tumbling into Bastion. A girl's face was floating faintly in the vanity, her big eyes dull and her mouth gaping. Her pale throat was ripped open.

"Ghost!" Chazz muttered, obviously in disbelief and in a voice that was several octaves higher than his usual one. Jaden looked at the mirror curiously, but didn't see anything.

"I swear…her face was right there! Her throat was slit – just like the murdered girl! I read about it in some old papers I found in the library. It was _her_."

"Yeah, yeah, you aren't going to scare me away that easily, Chazz," Syrus said, peeved Chazz would try something so obvious. He was scared – not stupid. Chazz was doing an excellent job of acting frightened about it, though. If anyone else had made the claim, Syrus would already be running, but coming from Chazz it just sounded phony. The others obviously agreed. Even Bastion told his boyfriend to knock it off. Chazz was still ranting that he'd seen something even as the group moved downstairs again.

The group hadn't vacated the room long before the ghostly face in the mirror returned. She slowly came through the reflective portal, emerging until the full body of a young Duel Academy student stood in the room. She passed through the door as if wasn't even there, following the intruders soundlessly.

When the group reached the ground level, Chazz was really spooked. He was sweating, and telling the others that he felt cold all of the sudden. His teeth were chattering, and sweat was beaded on his forehead.

"If you're so scared Chazz, why don't you just leave?" Jaden questioned, expecting him to shut up.

Instead, Chazz looked back up the stairs and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He took a few steps towards the window, obviously seriously frightened. Bastion realized Chazz wasn't faking it.

"If you want to go back, Chazz, I don't mind. If you really thought you saw something, then we shouldn't stick around to find out what it was. This dormitory doesn't have a reputation for nothing."

The other boy stood, torn between flight or fight. Finally, he pulled a card out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor.

"Screw this. I'm outta here." He ran towards the window and was out before anyone could comment.

Bastion sighed, but tossed his card on top of Chazz's. "Well, this was unexpected, but I can't complain. I didn't really want to come. Not looking forward to the walk back in the rain, though. Good luck, you four." Bastion left then, too, leaving the group to exchange shrugs.

"I guess Chazz was all talk…as usual," Jaden said with a smile. Syrus, however, wasn't so at ease. Chazz must have really seen something if he was willing to loose face like that.

Alexis looked thoughtful.

"I bet he's planned all this. He's probably going to sneak back into the house and try to scare us. Bastion probably knows what he's up to and that's why he's been so reluctant all night." As she spoke, Jaden picked up the two cards.

"Most likely," Zane commented, "But no matter. That's not why we came anyway. Pick a place and let's get this séance of yours over with."

"We can't do it yet. We have to wait until midnight – that's when the communication between the living and the…dead…is strongest." Alexis didn't like thinking her brother was dead, but she had wanted to at least try and contact him this way for a long time.

Jaden was actually a little bored now that Chazz had chickened out and left. An idea popped into his head and he smiled.

"If you don't want to do your séance now, how about a duel instead?

"Jaden! How can you think of dueling _now_?" Syrus chided, still spooked by Chazz's departure.

"I didn't bring my deck, only my best card," Zane replied, already sounding bored.

"Me neither. Hey, I could show you where Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley rescued me," Alexis suggested. "The basement is actually pretty creepy. There's this big coffin down there – I have no idea why – but that's where that carnival guy put me when I was knocked out."

"Whatever you want to do," Zane replied, but there was a measure of interest in his voice.

With their destination decided, the two couples made their way downstairs. While it was still creepy, the only one really scared anymore was Syrus. Jaden was already wishing they didn't have to stick around till midnight so that he and Syrus could get back to the empty dorm and take advantage of the privacy.

Then again, it _was_ a dormitory, and he'd noticed that the doors had locks…

"You two go on ahead. Syrus and I are going to go back to that girl's room and look for Chazz's ghost. If you decide to leave early, just call Syrus's cell."

"What!" Syrus protested, not knowing what was really on his boyfriend's mind. "I don't want to go looking for a ghost!"

"Come on, Syrus, don't be a chicken. Unless something else comes up, we'll meet you guys down in the basement at midnight. Have fun!"

With that, he quickly grabbed Syrus's elbow and guided him back upstairs before Zane and Alexis could protest.

"I wonder if they're in league with Chazz," Zane speculated, not really frightened, just curious about their hasty departure. Alexis was quiet for a second, then snickered.

"Either that, or they've gone off to make out in privacy."

"I did _not_ want that mental image of my little brother, Alexis." His girlfriend laughed. It was a rare event when Zane blushed.

"I don't know that it's such a bad idea, but I wouldn't touch one of those beds with a ten foot pole. Who _knows_ what's nesting in them. They did bring sleeping bags though. Come on, let's go on down to the basement. We can set up the candles." Zane followed her, trying to keep his mind from thinking about what his little brother was about to be up to with Jaden in one of the dorms.

Alexis had been right on the money about Jaden's intentions. Syrus was still protesting, asking if they could leave, when Jaden surprised him with a kiss. Syrus was suddenly pushed up against the wall, trapped in between Jaden's arms.

Jaden wasted no time in sliding his hands underneath Syrus's shirt, dragging his fingers up and down the slim boy's sides.

The mixture of fear and arousal did something amazing for Syrus, and he arched into the kiss with a wild desperation he normally didn't feel during their make-out sessions.

When they parted, this time Syrus didn't protest when Jaden tugged him in the direction of the dorm rooms.

"Come on, Sy," Jaden whispered heatedly, "Let's go give Chazz's ghost a show." Getting wrapped up in the moment, Syrus grinned and followed him, some of his fear draining away.

The first dorm room they came to wasn't the one they'd explored earlier. Then again, by that point they really wouldn't have cared. Now both of them were focused on each other's bodies and the thrill of breaking the rules so shamelessly, like having sex in a public place or feeling each other up in the middle of class.

Syrus did insist they cover the bed with the sleeping bags, but beyond that he didn't share Alexis's qualms. Jaden stretched out on top of him after tugging the shorter boy's shirt off. They kissed over and over again, chasing away the chill by rubbing their chests together sensuously. Jaden's hand had just begun inching southward when Syrus let out a scream completely unrelated to passion.

Jaden was yanked off the bed by his hair, and a jagged blade was pressed up against his throat.

"Eurgh! Let go of me!" Jaden shouted. The man's big hand quickly slapped over his mouth and the blade nicked Jaden's throat.

"Don't scream. There were more of you. Two of you left, but there was another pair. Where are they?" the man's voice was hoarse and truly frightening.

"I-It wasn't n-n-nothing that we saw earlier! That was y-y-you in the h-h-hallway!" Syrus stammered out, scared senseless. Jaden said something, but it was muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"You should have left then, but of course you didn't. _Idiots_. I can't risk those other two telling someone I'm here, so now I've got to take…drastic measures." Lightning lit up the room briefly and Syrus saw with horror that the man was wearing a ragged prison uniform. Curse Chazz and his stupid bet! They were all going to get killed by some psychotic prison escapee that had been hiding out in the dorm while everyone was searching for him on the mainland.

"Get up girlie, or your boyfriend gets a new hole to breathe with."

Syrus stood up immediately, the light from one of the discarded flashlights revealing that he wasn't, in fact, a "girlie".

"Jesus – kids these days. You don't even fuck normal. Tell me where the other two are at, and don't you _dare_ lie to me."

Jaden tried to struggle against the man's hold, but he was almost solid muscle and a good foot taller than Jaden was. It was no use. His neck stung where the blade had nicked him. He vowed that he was never putting Syrus in danger like this again. Why had he been so stupid?

At least there was the chance Chazz and Bastion would make it out of the woods before the convict caught up with them. Not that they'd get help, but it was at least something to hope for.

"It's Alexis and Zane…they…they're in the basement," Syrus was sobbing, his small body shaking violently with fear. The convict looked between them, obviously trying to think of what to do with them.

"Get your shirt, kid." Syrus did as he asked quickly. "Now rip it in two." Syrus handed the strips of material to the huge man. "Alright, kid, put your hands behind your back and keep your mouth closed. If you try anything, I'll slit your throat, got it?"

"Just do what he says, Jaden," Syrus pleaded brokenly, seeing the defiant spark in Jaden's eyes even in the darkness.

Jaden did as he was told for Syrus's sake. Obediently, he kept his jaw shut firmly and calmly offered his hands to be tied. His mind was racing with ways he could gain the upper hand. If the convict left them alone for just a second, they could use Syrus's phone and call for help. He was having to battle to keep a clear head. If the thug decided to hurt Syrus, he didn't know what he would do.

His hands were tied too tightly. He felt the blood being cut off.

"You _fucking _kids, just _had_ to come for some cheap thrills. You fucked everything up! I should kill you all and just run for it."

The other strip of material was again cut in two. One strip was used to gag Jaden, and the other was tied around his legs. The convict then roughly pushed Jaden to the ground and grabbed Syrus. Furious, Jaden tried to fight his bonds but he was immobile…completely helpless.

This time, the convict turned to the furnishings for material. He cut up the moldy sheets and tied up Syrus just as tightly. When that was done, he dragged both boys out of direct view from the door and fished Syrus's cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Now, you're going to call your friend and tell him where you are, and you're going to say that your fuck buddy here is hurt and you need help. If you don't, I'm gonna really hurt him and you're going to wish with everything you got that you'd listened to me."

Syrus nodded as best he could. The convict pulled the gag out of his mouth and held the ringing phone up to his ear. Alexis's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Alexis?" Syrus didn't have to fake the fear in his voice. "Jaden…J-J-Jaden was hurt…real bad and I," he broke down sobbing and the convict twisted his hair harshly to make him finish, "I need help now! We're up in…in the girls' h-h-hall."

"We're coming, Syrus, just hold on!"

The convict snapped the phone closed and stood up quickly after replacing Syrus's gag. He left the door open half-way and positioned himself just inside.

Alexis and Zane came crashing in amazingly fast. The prisoner hit Zane on the back of his head with a heavy object and sent him sprawling, knocked out cold. Alexis started screaming when he grabbed her, but he had her tied and gagged soon. He secured Zane just as fast as he had the others, then quickly left after smashing their phones.

He had two others to track down.

Chazz was huddled miserably under the branches of a huge tree. Bastion was standing nearby, obviously in a peevish mood.

"The rain will let up soon and we can see well enough to find the trail," Chazz pointed out, hoping to calm Bastion's anger.

"This was a stupid idea, and I told you so. That's all I have to say," Bastion replied shortly. Chazz sighed. It really had been a dumb idea. Now he'd lost a really good card (of course he hadn't really risked his best) and Bastion had lost his best card (because he was honorable and actually played fair). They were stuck in the woods in a torrential downpour, unable to find the trail to get back, soaked to the bone, and freezing. Not to mention, Chazz was still thinking that freaky girl's ghost was going to pop up at him any second.

He sneezed, then wrapped his arms around himself tightly. The night was turning out to be pure misery. The fact that Bastion hadn't offered to share body warmth suggested he was also in some serious hot water with his boyfriend.

"Ugh," he said, his teeth starting to chatter. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Funny you should say that boys," a gruff voice said. A fraction of a second later Chazz was knocked to the ground breathless and Bastion was struggling hopelessly against a massive, armed attacker. Bastion screamed out in pain, and Chazz knew he'd been seriously hurt. He had to get to his feet and help!

He made it to his knees before Bastion went flying face first into the mud, knocked out cold. Chazz followed quickly after.

All hope died when the convict returned with Chazz's prone form under one burly arm and Bastion slung over his back. He dropped them on the floor uncaringly, and Jaden noticed that Bastion's arm was bent in the wrong direction. At least he was unconscious and couldn't feel the pain.

"Alright. Alright. I gotta get off this island, because they're going to come looking for you all. Security is going to be real tight on the mainland. I'll never make it past the docks. You stupid fucking kids – this is all your fault! I'd kill you all, but it would only make things…wait! That's it! I'm taking one of you hostage," his dark eyes moved to Alexis's helpless form. "The rest of you…well, I guess I just don't need you, do I?"

Jaden, Syrus and Alexis seized up with fear, as the convict started towards them. He had the knife lowered to Jaden's throat again. Jaden's eyes found Syrus's in the darkness and fresh tears began to roll down both of their faces.

A door slammed down the hall. Startled by the noise, the convict sprang to his feet again and whirled around.

"I must have missed one! I thought I only counted six of you…" he slowly opened the door, peeking down the hall. The muted sound of a girl crying drifted into the room. "Damn it!" he cursed quietly, exiting the room and stealthily creeping down the hallway.

Immediately, Jaden began struggling furiously. He managed to twist his body around, and push his hands up against Syrus's bound ones. Catching the idea, Syrus began furiously tugging at the cloth knot, praying his hands would stop shaking.

Precious moments slipped by, but finally Jaden's hands were freed. He immediately freed himself and Syrus. While Syrus began untying Alexis, Jaden locked the door quietly, then crossed to the window and opened it. He leaned out, scanning for a way to get them down. Their only hope was a tree growing nearby. One of its limbs grew pretty close to the window. Luckily, Syrus and Alexis were light.

"Syrus, get Chazz's phone and call for help. Come here, Alexis," Jaden whispered. Syrus immediately obeyed, while Alexis came to the window. "You're going to jump onto that tree branch there and climb down and run, do you hear me?"

"Jaden, I don't think I can!"

"Yes you can, Alexis! I'm going to give you a boost. Try not to cry out when you land, okay?" he whispered back, not giving the girl any time to protest. He hauled Alexis towards the window, forcing her to step up onto the ledge. "On the count of three!"

"But Jaden!"

"One – Two – Three!" Jaden pushed and Alexis jumped, and between the both of them she managed to catch onto the heavy branch. She let out a muffled groan, but managed to hold on and scoot closer to the trunk. The wind was howling so loudly, she could no longer communicate with Jaden. Syrus had finished the call and was beginning to cry again, clutching onto Zane's barely breathing body. "Come on, Syrus, no time for that! I'll get him out. You're next."

"What?" He'd been so intent on his call for help, he hadn't even seen Alexis jump.

"You're going to jump onto the tree and run for help with Alexis. She's already out there. Let's go…NOW!" Jaden whispered harshly, leaving no room for argument.

"What about you? I won't leave without you!"

"I'll…come next. Promise. Now, go!" Syrus didn't argue. He got into the sill and knew even before Jaden helped push him out that Jaden wasn't coming.

The two of them didn't wait to see Jaden close the window, a stony look on his face.

"Come on Alexis, let's go! We have to get help!"

Back in the dorm, Jaden thanked his lucky stars that the convict hadn't returned yet. Whatever had distracted him was still holding his attention. He was grateful, but now he was going to give him something to really chase after.

Bracing himself, he flung open the door and went shooting out.

"See you later!" He yelled, streaking away from the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He just had to distract the convict long enough for help to arrive, and for Syrus to get to safety.

"WHAT!" the escapee roared, emerging from a room far down the hall and immediately giving chase. As Jaden hoped, he didn't stop at the room to see if the others were all still accounted for.

The man might have been armed, but Jaden was faster. He flew down the stairs, not willing to risk running outside and leading the convict to Alexis and Syrus. Jaden ran into the main entranceway, the convict fast on his heels. Picking a random direction, he ran blindly.

Alexis and Syrus reached the ground a little scraped up and soaking wet.

"The rain is too heavy! If we go into the woods, we'll never find the trail!" Alexis lamented.

"Then let's go back inside and help Jaden," Syrus said, already moving towards a window.

"No, Syrus! Being lost in the woods is better than being in there. Right now we've got the upper hand. We can't give him more hostages. Look, I know how you feel! Zane's in there too, you know, and he can't even defend himself! But we have to trust that Jaden has a plan. We have to run like he told us to."

Syrus was paralyzed, completely torn between mind and heart.

The convict slipped on the tile entranceway and lost precious seconds chasing his prey.

"Get back here you little bastard!"

Jaden skidded into the cafeteria and hid behind some trash bins near the door. The convict came crashing inside behind him, running into the cafeteria without thinking. Jaden caught his breath and then knocked over a trashcan (strategically in front of the door) and went leaping over it. The convict roared in frustration and took after him again, tripping over the trashcan in the darkness.

The chase continued and Jaden was loosing his steam. He'd raced through the boys' dormitory, hid for awhile in a storage room, and now was down in the basement. He'd been cornered.

"Now I've got you, and I'm gonna enjoy slitting your guts open!"

There was a loud crack, and the convict slumped to the ground.

"Jaden!" Syrus rushed past the prone convict and embraced his boyfriend, sobbing hysterically.

"Syrus! I thought I told you to run!"

"I couldn't leave you, Jaden."

"Where's Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"The rain cleared up and she went for help."

"You really clobbered him!"

"Yeah, I guess I did…Jaden?" The brunette gently brushed away Syrus's tears. He was still short of breath and his heart was racing out of control. "I love you, Jaden."

"I love you, too, Syrus, and when this is all over I'm _never_ speaking to Chazz again."

"How's your arm?" Syrus asked quietly. They were at the nurse's wing, where Bastion was propped up on a mountain of pillows. His arm was in a cast and his right eye was nearly swollen shut. Zane was in the bed next to his, his head wrapped tightly with white gauze. Chazz had been knocked around as well, but it was nothing serious. The others were unharmed.

"I've been better. The doctors say it might not ever fully recover. It was a pretty bad break."

They all winced at the memory, and Chazz had the good sense to look guilty.

"I heard on the news that they finally rounded up the last of the escaped convicts," Alexis said. She was sitting in the chair beside Zane's bed.

"Yeah! Syrus was on the front page!" Jaden boasted. After they'd knocked out the convict, Alexis had returned a half hour later with help. They'd all been called heroes, and the Headmaster had decided that their ordeal was punishment enough. Chazz, however, was assigned a twenty page essay on the dangers of leading your friends into stupid situations.

"I'm a little sad I missed the chance to talk to my brother," Alexis said quietly. The others were silent, and then Syrus asked something they all had been wondering about.

"Who was crying in the hallway? Was it just the wind?"

"It was that girl's ghost! I'm telling you the truth! She must have seen that someone was going to get murdered in the same way she was, and so she distracted him so that we could escape. I wonder if preventing our murders was enough to give her peace?" Chazz pondered.

"Well, I'm certainly not going back to find out," Bastion replied. The group fell quiet until Bastion cleared his throat imperiously. Chazz blushed, crossing his arms childishly.

"What do you need?"

"I think the group looks a little thirsty. Drinks, please," Bastion requested with a pleasant smile. Grumbling, Chazz stomped out of the room. The others laughed.

"What was that all about?" Syrus asked, still laughing at the way Chazz had grumbled.

"Part of his punishment for getting us all in this mess. He has to be my slave for as long as I'm stuck in here." They all laughed again, just as Chazz returned with an armful of sodas.

"So, Chazz, what's the rest of your punishment?"

The blush that spread over both Chazz and Bastion's faces was enough of an answer for Jaden.

"Never mind – I don't want to know."

The young girl smiled as she stood in the sunlight streaming in through the window. She surveyed the torn sheets that had held the children captive, still littered uselessly on the floor. She putone foot on the window ledge, then the other. Her throat, so gruesomely slashed, healed itself until it was smooth and untouched. With one last glance over her shoulder, she jumped to her freedom just as Alexis and Syrus had done hours before. Her vaporous form landed on the tree branch, then vanished – the first time she'd been able to leave the house ever since her horrible murder.

**A/N: **I started writing this on Halloween, and I'm only just now finishing it. I know it's probably not scary, but it's the first thing I've done that wasn't romance or drama. Let me know if you liked it. Your input would really be appreciated.


End file.
